She could never love me, right?
by kstewgaystew
Summary: Elsa has always loved her little sister, but could Anna ever feel the same?


"Elsa."

"Elsa."

I crack my eyes open to let a sliver of light reach my retina. I see a beautiful blue-eyed ginger, curiously looking at me.

"Elsa, its time to get up."

Sighing, I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. Anna is sitting on the edge of my bed, impatient. I know she hates waiting for anything, so I stretch for a deliberately long time while holding steady eye contact with her. She groans, loudly.

"Ah, ELSA! Seriously? You are so immature!" She pouts her full lips, and my heart quickens for a moment. Just a moment. I quickly calm the increasing thumping by snorting loudly.

"I'm immature? Ok, whatever you say." I am technically older than Anna, but only by a few years. I always tease her about being younger, as if I am so much more experienced and wise. Then again, that's what older sisters do. I flinch as the word "sister" flashes through my head. Anna notices.

"Are you okay?" Her voice drips with concern, and I have to look away from her. It's always been hard to be around her. Her perfect smile, her perfect laugh, the perfect twinkle in her perfect eyes. I have always had feelings for her, and I know that these feelings are wrong and disgusting. To lust after one's own sister is insanity. Madness. I force myself to look back into those gorgeous eyes. I could get lost in this moment, suspended forever in this second where all I see is her. Time, however, makes this impossible as Anna blinks and I float back to earth.

I know Anna will never love me the way I love her. I mean, of course she loves me, she's my sister. But it's not the same and I know that. Why do I keep torturing myself with this unattainable goal? Do I like the pain? What is this sick game I continuously play with my heart?

"Hello, earth to Elsa?" Anna clears my thoughts again and I shake my head lightly.

"Yah, I'm fine. I better get to work on those documents, huh?'"

Anna nods but obviously doesn't believe my weak cover. Before she can ask anymore prying questions I brush past her to get my day started. As my skin comes into brief contact with hers my ears burn and I quickly adjust my hair to hide the fiery hue. I really need to get a grip.

Work drags on as I slowly comb through meaningless document after meaningless document. Being the queen I suppose I could just hire someone to do the tedious grunt work of running a kingdom for me, but then I remember. I don't do this job only for the kingdom; I do it to have an excuse to be away from Anna. It works too. Until…

*Knock knock*

"Elsa, I swear, if you work any harder you might hurt yourself! C'mon, let's play!"

I freeze at the sound of her excited voice. Uh oh. Just as I am about to say I'm busy, Anna bursts through the door. Wearing nothing but a revealing robe. I can't hide the burning this time.

"Um, Anna," I laugh nervously, "Don't you think you should, um..." I can't finish my sentence with these butterflies raging in my poor stomach. Anna glances down at her apparel, and then giggles.

"I should what? Hmm? Cover up? Am I being too UNLADYLIKE for poor uptight Elsa?" She laughs wholeheartedly and seats herself in an extra desk chair in the room. The way her hair cascades down her neck and chest is…

STOP. God, get a hold of yourself Elsa! Conceal, and most definitely don't fucking feel. I wear my emotions on my sleeve, or my face in this instance, and those deep, beautiful…I mean, Anna's eyes flicker over my face, deepening my blush.

"Geez Elsa, what's the matter with you? I'm your sister, you can tell me, whatever it is." I stare blankly at her. Can I, Anna? Can I really tell you what is plaguing me, what has plagued me ever since I can remember? That you have always been more than a sister to me? That my heart aches for you? That I lie awake, every night, thinking of all the reasons we can't and will never be together?

Anna inexplicably moves closer to me, and suddenly I feel her sweet breaths on my cheek. She holds a steady gaze on me for forever and a day, and then moves closer once more. Her lips now brush the folds of my ear, and my body has gone into shock. I feel numb. So numb.

Anna's voice is a barely a whisper, but I clearly hear, "If this is about your feelings for me, its ok, I know."

What.

What.

She knows?! Then why is she prancing around in front of me, acting oblivious, acting as if she didn't know that her own sister lusts after her perfection? Just as I regain control of my spinning mind Anna slowly pulls her face from my ear and leans towards my face until our noses just touch.

"I, uh, um, you know? I mean what? Um, what are you-" I'm abruptly cut off by her pointer finger pressing against my lips, so warm and soft. I try to hold her gaze but she is so intently focused on me that I can barely continue the stare.

"Elsa, how could you not have known those feelings were mutual?"

Before I can process her words her lips are pressed to mine, and I can't think any more. I feel her lips prance on mine, and everything becomes crystal clear. The way her hair tickles my chin. The soft and gentle nibbles at my lower lip. My body seems to process what was happening before my brain does, and my hands slip under the folds of her delicate robe. I tentatively graze her body, and feel her muscles tighten as she pushes closer into me, continuing her soft, loving kisses. I cup her beautiful breasts with my hands and gently squeeze, and Anna gasps quietly. I smile, and I suppose Anna feels the tugging of my lips because she smiles through the kisses as well. I continue to lightly squeeze her, gaining confidence as our bodies become intertwined. Her soft, muscular legs are wrapped around my body, and her hands are grasping at my face, keeping me close.

I slowly pull my hands out of her robe, and Anna's insanely sweet and sexy kisses stop as she murmurs, "What did you do that for?" I don't respond, but slowly pull my cotton t-shirt off to reveal my most unattractive bra. My mind freezes for a moment in horror. Why did I choose to don this pale and tattered bra on this day, of all days? Anna, however, doesn't seem to care. She pulls me in close with her firm arms, wrapping me in her warmth, letting our lips touch and play once more. I feel a tugging on my bra strap, and then, nothing. I'm exposed.

Anna is the one who pulls away this time, and I feel a little self-conscious as she takes in my nakedness. A few moments of silence pass and I'm starting to worry that Anna doesn't like what she sees, but then,

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life."

With that Anna lets her robe fall away and it is my turn to take her in. Her curves are incredible, and her breasts are beautiful. All I want to do is touch her.

"Oh, Anna!" I gasp, not knowing what else to say in the wake of her beauty. Anna smiles widely and crashes against my bare skin, causing chills to rack through my body. Her hands cup my breasts, and I have never felt anything more pleasurable. As she squeezes I moan, close my eyes and reach to touch her with my fingertips. To feel her perfect skin. I reach, nothing. Further. Nothing. Confused and unsatisfied I slowly open my eyes. There is no one there.

My stomach lurches and my eyes fly open. I see a desk lamp and stacks of papers piled high. Slowly I raise my head to see it is late and dark outside the office window. Where my head was a puddle of drool remains, blurring the words of some important legal document. After a minute of complete bewilderment I realize I had fallen asleep while working through paperwork.

Anna.

Love.

A dream.

It was all just a dream.


End file.
